Noche de Lobos
by AuroraGenesis-01
Summary: La lucha por la supervivencia y venganza hacia el enemigo es un como una herida que demora años en sanar. Pero cuando el amor se interpone en el camino, entonces habrá una tormenta de emociones que nublaran sus mente. Una historia de amor, traición y confianza entre dos jóvenes de dos bandos distintos. Pasen, lean y disfruten ;) haber si les gusta xD


_**Holass!... ehm bueno primeramente quiero decir que HTTYD ni sus personajes no me pertenece, todos son creación de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell, pero me divierte creando esta clase de historias. En fin espero que les guste mi historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Noche de Lobos**_

 **Capítulo 1 "Berk"**

 **Pov Hipo-**

Esto es Berk, mi hogar… a estado aquí por 7 generaciones, una isla… que vivía en paz, hasta que hace 20 años fue colonizada por un grupo de personas a los que hemos llamado la C.C.L. desde entonces cada día es una lucha constante por sobrevivir.

Me llamo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, hijo único de quien fue Estoico El Vasto, jefe de los antiguos habitantes de Berk, nuestra población era muy numerosa pero desde que esas plagas se instalaron y expandieron Berk, nos hemos reducidos notablemente.

Aun así nos negamos a abandonar nuestro hogar, por lo que todos los días nos divertimos jugando con ellos ¿Y por qué digo jugar con ellos?...

Me encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad por los bosques de Berk, estaba muy agitado, había corrido desde el fuerte del sur C.C.L. al otro lado de la isla y para mi mala suerte los soldados aún me perseguían.

Sip. Esto era un día común y corriente para mí, aunque no lo crean… correr por mi vida como el típico juego del gato y el ratón solo que en estos gatitos no casaban ratones precisamente por alimento; sino por exterminarnos; y ya que no tenía ganas de morir hoy debía intentar perderlos de alguna forma.

Aumente la velocidad hasta llegar a un acantilado, donde me detuve en seco, demonios estaba atrapado… entre la espada y la pared; o en este caso entre mis presuntos asesinos y el precipicio.

– Ahí está ¡atrápenlo! – escuche gritar a unos de los hombres que portaba una ballesta ¿Qué debía hacer? si peleaba estaba seguro que me matarían… no es que fuera malo para pelear, pero sin duda su número estaba en mi contra.

Ni modo… no tenía opción, más hombres comenzaban a llegar y ahora me rodeaban… – vamos… ven perrito, ven y enfrenta tu destino – dijo uno de ellos riendo junto al resto, apuntándome con su arma. Emití un gruñido amenazante mostrando mis colmillos por su comentario, luego mire el acantilado por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y saltar al agua.

– Demonios… ¡¿Dónde está?! – fue lo único que pude escuchar debajo del agua la cual estaba helada, mala idea… ahora comenzaban a buscarme con sus antorchas; necesitaba moverme, comencé a nadar despacio tratando de llegar a tierra.

Finalmente logre llegar a una orilla para tomar aire, ya me hacía falta, salí rápido del agua evitando hacer ruido alguno, hasta adentrarme nuevamente al bosque, donde aún escuchaba las sonoras voces de aquellos hombres buscándome en el agua. _"Tontos"_ pensé

Una vez estuve lejos use mi olfato para guiarme hasta mi manada, nos habíamos separado cuando los cansadores comenzaron a perseguirnos, hice que solo me persiguieran a mí, no quería poner a nadie en peligro.

Normalmente ese debía ser el trabajo del alfa. Pol, pero siempre lo hacía yo, un omega más de la manada.

Ya bastante tenía con haber perdido a mi padre y varios amigos; el amargo recuerdo me hizo soltar un gruñido amargo, ahora la rabia envolvía todo mi cuerpo en forma de un calor insoportable. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias a Thor por un ruido familiar.

Que al escucharlo bien no era un ruido sino que… eran aullidos, de mi manada, toda la rabia comenzó a cambiar por alegría, comencé a correr de nuevo siguiendo los aullidos, a medida que avanzaba se hacían más fuertes, estaba muy cerca.

Después de varios minutos comenzaba a captar el olor de mis compañeros, que felicidad, no olía sangre en el ambiente, eso era muy bueno… solté un sonoro aullido por la felicidad antes de llegar a la manada quién me esperaba feliz.

– ¡Hipo! – gritaron varios lobos, acercándose a mi dando saltos de emoción – Pensamos que ya te habrían atrapado **–** comentó Jorge, un joven lobo de color café claro.

– ¿A mí?... claro que no – respondí recuperando el aliento.

– Ves… te lo dije, nadie puede con Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III **–** le dijo su gemelo color gris claro, Jack **–** ¿Qué? ¡Pero si tú fuiste el que dudo primero, de si estaba vivo! **–** gritó su gemelo molesto aventándose sobre él y comenzando una de sus típicas peleas de gemelos. Esos dos nunca cambiarían…

Aun así estaba feliz de verlos otra vez, pero mi expresión de felicidad duro muy poco.

– Gran trabajo con ellos tigre **–** dijo una loba gris claro acercándose mucho a mi acompañada con su hermano color café oscuro, líder de la manada.

– Ah gracias Heather… **–** le agradecí alejándome de ella **–** ¡Pol! ¿Consiguieron las provisiones? – pregunte.

– Si. Además conseguimos destruir algunas de sus armas **–** contestó Seth feliz acercándose a mí para saludarme, él era el más joven de la manada por lo que yo lo había adoptado como mi hermanito.

– Si seguimos así en cada ataque, tal vez pronto podamos atacar y acabar con ellos – habló Patán, mi primo lastimosamente.

– Sabes que no es bueno arriesgar tanto a la manada Pol… **–** le replique a él mirándolo con algo de preocupación.

– La decisión ya fue tomada Hipo **–** indicó serio.

– **¡** Pero esto es suicida! **–** grite con enojo.

– ¡Hipo! Soy el alfa, doy las ordenes y te guste o no, se lo que es mejor para la manada ¿entendido? **–** me preguntó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba gruñir para demostrar su jerarquía.

Estaba harto de él, no me faltaban ganas de clavarle los colmillos, pero era el alfa y tenía que obedecerlo, claro que si lo retaba y ganaba yo lo sería pero muy en el fondo sentía que no estaba listo para tal responsabilidad.

Tan solo me incline bajando las orejas y desviando la mirada fingiendo algo de miedo **–** ¿Cuándo será el próximo ataque? – pregunté con voz baja.

– Mañana al anochecer, prepárate – indicó, dándose la vuelta pasando su cola por mi cara. _"Ojala la hubiera mordido"_ pensé mientras Pol subía a una roca alta.

– ¡Destruiremos todas las armas que podamos y acabaremos con ellos de una vez por todas! – dicho esto dio un sonoro aullido victorioso, seguido por los demás miembros de la manada.

Nadie podía negar que era un buen líder, pero a veces se precipitaba demasiado en sus decisiones y eso me preocupaba.

– Creo que iré a dormir… **–** murmure tratando de alejarme nuevamente de mi manada.

– Si quieres te acompaño esta noche **–** se ofreció Heather apegándose a mí, pasando su cola por debajo de mi cabeza. Era realmente fastidioso que hiciera eso.

Si me quejaba del mal trato de Pol, su hermana era mucho peor a él **–** Gracias, pero prefiero estar solo **–** fue lo único que dije antes de irme.

 **Fin Pov Hipo-**

– Deberías dejarlo ya y buscar a alguien más **–** comentó Pol mirando a su hermana.

– No Pol, yo lo quiero a él y no me rendiré hasta tenerlo **–** explicó su hermana.

– Ya hemos hablado de esto… por más que lo intentes él no te ama, deberías fijarte en alguien si te tome enserio – trató de convencerla.

– No importa el tiempo que pase Hipo terminará fijándose en mi algún día… no tiene opción soy la única en la manada y dudo mucho que a estas alturas venga otra a intentar quitármelo – dijo la oji-verde – Y si pasara ten por seguro que yo la eliminare personalmente – indicó caminando hasta donde estaba la manada.

Por otra parte Hipo había llegado hasta una parte alejada y silenciosa del bosque, había un pequeño lago junto a un árbol, el cual parecía un buen lugar para descansar, el castaño no tenía problemas para trepar y una vez logro subir a aquel árbol, se recostó en una de las ramas cubierta de hojas a manera de cama.

No lo había notado antes pero desde allí había una vista verdaderamente hermosa de la luna llena, el oji verde se sentó a contemplarla por unos minutos, antes de bajar la cabeza hacia el lago.

Se podía ver el reflejo de ella y más abajo la mitad del suyo. Hipo siempre había notado cuando miraba su reflejo en el agua este siempre estaba incompleto a su extremo derecho. Sentía que algo hacía falta en su vida y esto siempre se le reflejaba en el agua.

Con tristeza se recostó en las hojas, mirando nuevamente la luna y soltando una pequeña y cristalina lágrima acompañada de un viento cálido cerró al fin los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo… dejando resbalar la gotita que cayó justo en la parte faltante de su reflejo borrando así todo su contorno.

…

 _(Fuerte de la C.C.L.) (6:00 AM)_

– Esas malditas bestias… lograron destruir muchas de nuestras armas – comentó un soldado molesto a su jefe.

– Las armas son lo de menos… en unos minutos tendremos visitas del fuerte del Norte, prepárese, ahora nuestro principal objetivo es matar a cada uno de esos malditos lobos **–** indicó el jefe, Ferbus Hofferson.

– Si señor – contestó el soldado retirándose. Dejando a su jefe solo caminado por los pasillos.

– ¡Señor! Los soldados acaban de llegar – informó otro soldado acercándose.

– Magnifico, iré de inmediato – apresuro su paso, hasta llegar donde se encontraban. Los soldados bajaban gran cantidad de armas, así como nuevos reclutas salían de los camiones. Sin embargo el hombre buscaba desesperado algo con la mirada.

– Ohh… ¿Dónde está? – se preguntó a si mismo al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

– ¿Me buscabas?... – preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él.

 **Pov Astrid-**

Había salido de uno de los camiones de la C.C.L. hace unos minutos necesitaba aire fresco, además era bueno volver a mi hogar luego de que me enviaran al Norte por más de 15 años por mi seguridad.

Después de tantos años había una sola persona en el mundo a la que quería ver. Y ahí estaba

– Padre… **–** dije luego de que él se volteó hacia mí.

– Hija – respondió dándome un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondí con gusto – A pasado tanto tiempo sin verte, mírate, ya eres toda una mujer **–** me dijo separándose del abrazo.

– Es bueno estar de nuevo en casa **–** comente mirando el fuerte.

– Ya lo creo pequeña, pero que te parece si mejor vamos adentro a seguir con nuestra plática **–** me propuso.

Yo asentí con gusto, no recordaba mucho del lugar y quería echar un vistazo.

A medida que avanzábamos por el lugar veía como hombres llevaban cajas de armas rotas, también se podían notar algunos rasguños y marcas del colmillos en las paredes y puertas; así como sobras de comida por todas partes.

– Atraque de lobos ¿no? – pregunté con enojo, esos animales nunca cambiarían, siempre sería las mismas plagas que había de exterminar.

– Si **–** afirmó él **–** Pero descuida cariño les pondremos un alto con el nuevo armamento, será mejor que comencemos ya; ellos son muy listos… apuesto a que atacaran esta noche pensando que estamos indefensos **–**

– Entonces… permíteme participar esta noche **–** le propuse seriamente.

– ¿Qué? **–** Preguntó en voz baja, confundido **–** Oh no, Astrid, no, no es necesario **–** dijo mirándome **–** Además, eres mi única hija, mi orgullo, no voy a permitir que te expongas de eso modo estando de visita luego de tantos años **–** finalizó.

– La visita termino padre, ahora lo que importa es acabar con ellos ¿no lo ves? **–** desvié la mirada enojada hacia los objetos destruidos.

– Vamos… no te pongas así mi niña, es solo que no quiero perderte **–** me explico poniendo su mano en mi hombre.

– No me pasara nada, me entrenaron para esta clase de cosas ¿recuerdas? –

Luego de unos minutos al fin cedió – Esta bien, puedes ir – murmuró, a lo cual yo sonreí – Pro por favor ten cuidado – fue lo último que dijo antes de que me yo me retirará para ir con los demás a la cacería.

Ya lo había hecho antes en la parte Norte, ayude a la C.C.L. a exterminar a todos los lobos de allí y no iba a ser diferente aquí, mucho menos estando con mi padre.

 **Fin Pov Astrid-**

* * *

 **Y esto ha sido el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y si es así háganmelo saber en sus reviews. Les deseo un feliz fin de semana, hasta la próxima, chao chao ;)**


End file.
